Owing to the rapid development of electronic product technologies, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are now used in more and more applications, for example, in the fields of LED lighting and liquid crystal displaying and in various industrial controlling apparatuses.
In the field of liquid crystal displaying, a liquid crystal display (LCD) usually comprises a backlight device and an LCD panel superposed on each other. The LCD panel cannot emit light by itself, so the backlight device is used as a light source in the liquid crystal dispalay for driving the liquid crystal display panel display images.. As a kind of typical point light source device, LEDs are often used in the backlight modules as a kind of key component. Usually, a plurality of LEDs used as point light source are arrayed on the surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) to form an LED light bar, and the LEDs are driven by the PCB to emit light to form a bar-shaped line light source. Then, by means of a light guide plate (LGP) of the backlight device, an exiting direction of the light is changed to obtain a uniform surface light source.
However, the backlight devices according to the prior art, the LEDs are usually soldered onto the PCBs through a soldering process. Consequently, the LEDs tend to be damaged due to the high temperature of the soldering process, and defects such as poor solder joints may be generated due to the process factors. Furthermore, maintenance of the light bar necessitates manual removal of the solder joints, which makes the maintenance process very complex, inefficient and time-consuming.